<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Kisses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235925">Angel Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disgustingly fluffy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, its not explicitly talked about or anything. scars are just mentioned, this is embarrassing. cant believe this is the first thing im posting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fluffy little scene that's been knocking around in my head for a while. enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My mum used to call these ‘angel kisses.’”</p><p>Murdoc lifted his head from where it rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder at the sound of his voice. Stuart was studying his arm, the one that wasn’t around Murdoc, as if he’d never seen it before. A smile twitched at the corners of the bassist’s lips.</p><p>“‘Thought they were just called moles.”</p><p>Stuart frowned gently at Murdoc, though there was no real animosity was behind it, and returned his focus to the spots on his wrists.</p><p>“That’s no fun at all. Look, I’ve got three in a row here. ‘Think the darker ones are where the angels kissed harder?”</p><p>Murdoc’s gaze followed Stu’s, landing on the small, soft dark spots on the singer’s pale skin. He held in an eyeroll at Stu’s childish wonder. It was adorable, really, Murdoc thinks. And Stu really is something to be wondered at. Stuart is...disgustingly beautiful. His skin was always fair and rosy, and the soft pink in his cheeks from his youth had never gone away. </p><p>‘You might as well be an angel yourself,’ Murdoc thinks at Stu.</p><p>He certainly had the features and the voice for it. Murdoc was now staring blatantly at Stu’s face, who was looking back and becoming increasingly embarrassed by the attention. He draws his arm back in and wipes at his chin nervously.</p><p>“Am I drooling again? Muds, you’re staring at me.”</p><p>Murdoc blinked, snapping back to reality. He takes a breath and rests his head back against the singer’s shoulder, letting it out quietly as he repositions. He reaches for Stu’s arm, which was dropped back into his lap when Murdoc moved.</p><p>“No, you weren’t. Just thinking.”</p><p>Stu visibly relaxed at the assurance that Murdoc wasn’t upset.</p><p>“Were you thinking about angel kisses? ‘Cos I was, too. I wonder how they even got there. Do you think that angels actually--”</p><p>“I was thinking about you, doll.”</p><p>That caught Stu off guard. His rosy cheeks darkened just a hint, which did not go unnoticed by Murdoc, who internally relished in his success as he glanced at Stu through his fringe. He took the singer’s forearm and brought it to his face, pointedly not making eye contact with the singer, who was now staring just as blatantly at Murdoc as the bassist was at him a minute ago.</p><p>Murdoc still refused to look Stu in the eyes as he kissed his boyfriend’s wrist, on where he knew his wrists were most sensitive, right where Stu’s old self harm scars were less dense and two small spots rested. Murdoc could feel his face burning with embarrassment, but he didn’t let that stop him.</p><p>Stuart watched his boyfriend, absolutely head over heels like a virgin teen. Or a puppy. Regardless, he was hopelessly enamored. You get the picture. Stu let out a soft sigh, which ended in a quiet, high pitched whimper. Stuart was so, so violently in love with him, and Murdoc can’t even comprehend the half of it. </p><p>Murdoc glaced at the singer as he pressed more kisses to every little spot and scar on his wrist, and noticed the way Stu was watching him. Murdoc’s face burnt even more, to the point where he idly thought he might have a heatstroke. Stu’s expression was the one that Murdoc would probably never get used to, the one where he looked at Murdoc like a puppy who desperately wanted to be scratched behind the ears. Murdoc pulled his face away just an inch, still not meeting his boyfriend’s gaze.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re making that face. Stop it.”</p><p>Stuart’s smile only widened. He bit his lower lip and flexed his fingers, enjoying Murdoc’s breath ghosting his wrist. He knew Muds liked the attention, he just didn’t know how to deal with it. </p><p>“Oh, but you like it.”</p><p>Now Murdoc met Stu’s eyes. He attempted to glare at his boyfriend, but the facade melted the instant Murdoc took in his expression, which only proved Stu right. He huffed and scooted closer to the singer, leaning over to get into his face. </p><p>“Cocky sod.”</p><p>Stu laughed at Muds’ insult, completely unbothered, and closed the distance between their lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>